Running away
by flora swan
Summary: Bella went to confront Jake when he ignored her but he tells her to leave so she confirmed she was pregnant. Bella and Jake be came a couple. She founds out that Angela and Jake were having an affair so she runs away with her daughter. Soon the Makah pack find her and brings her back to their tribe.
Bella was fed up with Jake ignoring her "Dad.. I going to visit Jake" Bella called out to her dad and quickly left before he could reply back to her so she got in her car and drive to the Black's house

She just past 'welcome to La Push sign' but after she past the sign she heard a howl

Bella arrived to the Black's house to see Jake was walking towards the forest 'ill.. my ass' she thought to herself as she pulled out her keys from the engine then she jumped out of her truck "Jake" she called out as she slammed her truck door so she walked up to him to see him was still walking "HEY" Bella shouted at him

She saw him stopped and turned to face her

Bella reached him "you cut your hair off" Bella said to him then she saw something on his shoulder so she looked closer to see it was a tattoo "and got a tattoo" Bella questioned him in a annoyed voice

Jake tried not to make eye contact with her then he looked into her eyes to see he hasn't imprinted on her "Bella" he whispered in a calm voice "I thought you were to sick to come outside.. or picked up the phone when I called" Bella told him in a angrier voice "go away" Jake told her in annoyed voice "what" she said in a confused voice "go away" he told her again "what happened to you.. what's wrong" she asked her best friend

Jake turned around to walk away "HEY" Bella shouted as she grabbed his arm "what happened" she asked him but got no reply "did Sam get to you.. is that what happening" Bella had to say it to him because she knew he was a afraid of Sam "Sam's trying to help me.. don't blame him" he informed her with a smirk "but if you want anyone to blame.. how about them bloodsuckers you love.. the Cullen's" Jake angrier told her

Bella just looked at him with a confused look 'how does he know about the Cullen's being vampires' she thought to herself "I don't know what you talking about" Bella lied in a worried voice "you know exactly what I talking about" he informed her as he started shaking because of her lying to him

Bella saw this a takes a step back and put a hand on her stomach "they're long gone.. so how are they to blame for this" Bella announced to him "they started all this.. from the beginning.. since they stepped back into Forks" Jake informed her "JACOB" they heard so Jake turned his head while Bella looked over his shoulder so he looked back at Bella "we can't be friends anymore" Jake told her

He turned around to walk away

Bella looked at him "so this is it.. you sleep with me and get me pregnant.. then dump me" Bella whispered in a sad voice which made him stop walking and turned around to face her "what did you just say" he questioned her in a confused voice "I'm pregnant.. but that doesn't matter to you.. does it" Bella told him in a sad voice as she hung her head

The pack walked over when they heard Bella confess her being pregnant with Jacob's baby

Bella looked up to see Sam and his gang standing next to Jake "I hope you happy.. you got Jake.. like you wanted" Bella whispered in a broken voice "Bella" Sam went to say but to get cut off "that's why I came here to tell you.. but you told me to go away so I am" Bella told him as she turned around to leave but to get grabbed from behind "you can't do that to Jake" Bella heard one of the gang told her in angrier voice so she turned to face him and with her other hand she slapped him around the face

Sam looks at Paul to see him shaking "too late now" Bella heard one of them said in a happy voice as Paul looked at her with angrier look on his face "Bella.. get back now" Sam told her so she takes a step back "Paul.. come down now" Sam ordered him as he started growling and then turned into a grey wolf

Bella jumps backwards as she saw Jake turn into a russet wolf and fights with the grey wolf soon they go into the forest

Bella just watched with a scared look on her face

Sam look at Bella to see she was scared "hey.. take Bella back to Emily's place" Sam called out to the other two "I guess wolfs out of the bag" Bella heard Embry say as they run up to her while Sam run into the forest to stop them so she looks up to them "that asshole.. could of killed my baby" Bella angrier told them which caused them to laugh

Bella looked at them with a frown on her face then she turned around and got into her truck so she put her keys in the engine and turned her car on which got their attention so one of them got into the passenger side while the other got onto the back of the truck "so where does Emily live" Bella asked Embry "how about I drive.. it will be easy for me to drive" Embry announced to her so got out and got into the passengers side

They arrived so Embry and Jared got out and let out a call as they walked up to the house to see Bella wasn't following behind them "come on in Bella.. we don't bite" Embry called out "speak for yourself" Jared joked so Embry looked at him as he walked inside leaving Embry and Bella

Bella got out and walked over to Embry "just to let you know.. don't stare at Emily.. it bugs Sam" he informed her as he walked into the house with Bella following behind him "are you guys hungry.. like I have to ask" Bella heard a female joke to them as they grabbed a muffin so Bella saw her look up to see scars running down her cheek so she put a hand on her stomach "who's this" Emily asked them "it's Bella Swan.. our new pack sister" Bella heard a deep male voice behind her so she looked behind her to see Sam walking up to Emily with Jake and Paul following behind him "oh.. is she" Emily trailed off "no.. she's carrying Jacob's baby" Sam informed her

Bella walked over to Jake "Jake.. you know I wouldn't say anything to anyone" Bella told him "I know.. but alpha's orders. you can't disobey" Jake told her "I want you to be a part of our baby" Bella confirmed it "I would love too" Jake said as he hugged her then let go of her so she looked at the time to see it was 5:30pm "I got to go home.. it's nice meeting you Emily" Bella said to the wolf girl and quickly left them


End file.
